


diptych

by ticoyuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Masturbation, POV First Person, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticoyuu/pseuds/ticoyuu
Summary: --i've kept my eyes shut.alleka's knees are pressed to the outside of my thighs. he is straddling me, touching himself, probably biting the back of his hand-- the blood i smell is different from mine.'i want to see him coming apart' wars in my head with 'i don't want to wake up'.--but, are-nii is all i've got filling my senses. his breathing is unsteady and quick in my ears; his scent in my nose. the taste is like mine.(i want him to mark me up 'til the only scent i've got is his.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	diptych

**Author's Note:**

> im half asleep but im gonna be too mortified to post this tmorrow morninf. yolo afxghhgh😔😳💧
> 
> pls heed the tags..!! 😣

\--i've kept my eyes shut.

alleka's knees are pressed to the outside of my thighs. he is straddling me, touching himself, probably biting the back of his hand-- the blood i smell is different from mine.

_ i want to see him coming apart _ wars in my head with  _ i don't want to wake up _ . 

\--but, are-nii is all i've got filling my senses. his breathing is unsteady and quick in my ears; his scent in my nose. the taste is like mine.

(i want him to mark me up 'til the only scent i've got is his.)

a sound slips out. are-nii falls forward to a crouch over me, the shift of his weight on the bed less telltale than the presence that closes in, almost tangibly on my skin.

i cannot suppress the shiver. 

_ "ryne..." _ my name on his lips is breathy, incomplete; like i'm all there is. like it's really, honestly that simple. 

i crack an eye open just a little. a mistake are-nii doesn't notice as he is, head thrown back, eyes closed, an expression like he's lost in the aether on his pretty, pretty face.

...are-nii is so pretty. 

i love him so much. i wish he would die. i kind of hate him. 

yet- are-nii is my-- my reason, for living. 

\-----

"ryne," he groans, panting, "... fuckin'...  _ fuck _ ..." 

he covers my body with his. but leaves a tiny gap to keep still between us. are-nii's hand makes a  _ thwump _ on the sheets by my shoulder. 

through lidded eyes i watch the other one splayed on his cock. 

are-nii fingers make a ring with his thumb, and he fucks his fat cock like that through his fist.

\--i  _ want _ .

are-nii's hair tickles my skin as he moves. his voice is low by my ear,  _ baby, baby bro... _

_ "you've been so good to me-" _

he tenses up, lets out a hot puff of breath at my ear.

_ "-i'm gonna be returning the favor,.. going forward from.. here." _

are-nii groans, loud and arches his back- and--

_ ("...ryne, oh, fuck,"  _ he says, locking his lucid- eagle-gold gaze on my own.)

\--hot  _ wet _ splatters on my skin. 

\-----

the hand that wipes through the cum on my stomach, smears a wet trail down my throat, presses featherlight, teasingly- at my mouth--

(that hand--  _ are-nii's _ hands are big and warm.)

he swipes the sticky pad of his thumb over my cheek. are-nii murmurs, breathy and breathtaking,  _ baby, you're so pretty- _

(--or maybe i said it, or my brain just made it up--)

he cleans up the evidence of his  _ claim _ with his tongue; lingering too long on my nipples,  _ nngh, are-nii,... it's se..nsitive-- - -  _ licks wetly down to my-

are-nii's tongue lolls out and lets his load drool onto my dick, chased by a mouth full of sharp teeth that i, i  _ know-- _ won't hurt me.

and it's like that, are-nii blowing me with his cum as lube mixing with spit on my dick  _ aaAhH, aah, are-- - -- nii...,--  _ that tongue going flat and curving over, flicking, teasing the tip-

_ nnnghh, ahh.. nii-san- my, cock mmh-- - _

it jerks and my cum squirts down his throat-- his tongue lapping at the slit with each pulse-- - -- i clench my hands in are-nii's hair and feel my eyelids slide shut.,

\--i feel full and drunk on eagle-gold haze.

\-----

in the dark, are-nii holds me close to his chest. 

"i wanna spoil  _ you _ now," he murmurs, just loud enough over the steady thump of his heart. 

\--the orgasm wasn't even that strong, but i feel weirdly sated in my... heart, i guess that would be it-?

it feels weird and sloshy inside my head. 

"mm...  _ ryne _ , god..."

i don't know what else to do, so i mash my face into are-nii's chest, want to  _ feel _ his heartbeat skin to skin.

(...the skin is rough. are-nii's body is littered with little scars.)

"lemme jus'... i wanna spoil  _ you _ now. my cute, sweet, unstoppable baby bro," he rambles, kind of, into my hair.

he breathes in, deep. 

those feelings rumble inside and then-- they- overflow through all my senses--

are-nii holds me until my eyes stop leaking. til my nose can draw air like normal. til my hands finally quit shaking against him. 

\--til i fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ryne and alleka are my OC twins. their timeline is a bit fucked and alle's got a couple issues tbh but they're more or less actual twins/same age ggftefug //feel free to blame the rest/everything on my weird niche kinks 😢👌💧
> 
> i love casual chats; hmu on tw @sirgeckcellent if u feel so inclined /o/ !


End file.
